Algo mas (ONE SHOT - StevexReader)
by SawakoH
Summary: Steve Rogers x Lectora


Título: Algo más.

Steve RogersxReader

Había poquísimos momentos en que podía haber diversión en la torre Stark. Era difícil mantener el ánimo con todo lo que sucedía. Desde que te mudaste como nuevo miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. se te asigno apoyar a los Avengers, hiciste conexión con todos los miembros, excepto uno, Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América.

Todos se mostraban felices de tu llegada, incluso Tony Stark, con quien te tomó más tiempo llevarte bien. Te parecía un sujeto pedante y odioso, sus comentarios siempre tenían que ser con ánimo de burla hacia todo, pero a pesar de ello, cuando las cosas se ponían serias, él tomaba su papel de líder.

La primera vez que viste a Steve, te recibió con un apretón de manos y una cara seria. Durante un buen tiempo, en cuanto entrabas a la habitación, el buscaba cualquier pretexto para abandonarla o desistir de entrar si eras tú la que estaba allí. Todos se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Pasados 3 meses desde tu llegada, la calma había vuelto a la torre. Te encontrabas en la sala viendo el televisor, escuchaste pasos tras de ti, al girar viste a Tony, Clint y Sam acercándose rápidamente a ti. Todos se sentaron junto a ti, confundida los miraste sin decir nada, Tony fue el primero en hablar.

¡(T/N)! Tenemos un plan ¿quieres ayudarnos? – sonrió, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

¿Plan? ¿Para qué? – lo miraste arqueando la ceja.

Nueva broma para el Capi… - dijo en voz baja Clint.

¿Qué? Olvídenlo, el me odia… peor le caeré con eso – cruzaste los brazos y miraste hacia el televisor, dispuesta a ignorarlos.

Pero que dices (T/N), tú le encantas – hablo Sam – siempre se la pasa hablando de tus nuevos logros cuando salimos a correr – guiño el ojo.

Claro… apenas y me ve… Y en cuanto puede se aleja de mi – contestaste sin dejar de ver el televisor.

Quizás teme excitarse demasiado estando tan cerca de ti – se burló Stark – es un virgen de noventa y tantos años… - apago el televisor.

¡Oye! Estaba viendo eso – respondiste tratando e controlar tu sonrojo.

Vamos (T/N), sé que si tú eres parte de esta broma no se enojara tanto… esta vez… - Clint puso una mano en tu hombro – además considera que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para acercarte a él y saber por qué "te odia" – hizo comillas con las manos.

Miraste a los tres con duda, pensabas que quizás tenían razón… Claro lo de saber porque te odia, lo de excitarlo te parecía inconcebible eras tan común. Aunque la idea te agradaba un poco, ya habías fantaseado con Steve un par de veces pero jamás llegabas tan lejos, a tu mente venia su rostro serio y sus aparentemente ganas de escapar de ti siempre que se veían. Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos un instante.

Está bien – accediste finalmente.

Esa misma noche se pusieron en planes, pero parecía que el plan tendría que esperar. Natasha y Clint fueron llamados a misión, en cuanto a Sam tenía que acompañar a Bruce a hacer algunas diligencias.

Solo quedaban tú y Tony, quien estaba dispuesto a seguir con los planes.

No vale la pena Tony – comentaste desde la cocina mientras preparabas un sándwich.

Vamos (T/N), los demás están de acuerdo que lo hagamos, ya habrá más bromas – se acercó a ti.

Olvídalo – tomaste el sándwich y comenzaste a comerlo.

Tony rodo sus ojos con fastidio y encendió la cafetera. Ambos hacían sus asuntos en silencio. El elevador se escuchó abrirse, ambos sabían que era Steve, regresando de la misión. Tony se acercó a ti.

Ahora o nunca mujer – susurro en tu oído.

Steve entro a la cocina y se sorprendió verlos a ambos, Tony aún estaba cerca de ti, miro a Steve y sonrió malicioso.

Entonces en eso quedamos primor – Tony deposito un beso rápido en la comisura de tus labios y se alejó con la taza de café pasando junto a Steve que aún seguía allí parado observando un tanto molesto.

Te quedaste de piedra con la acción de Tony, sin atreverte a moverte, temiendo cortarte con la tensión que se creó entre tú y Steve, ahora estaban a solas. Lentamente viste hacia él, que solo te observaba con el ceño fruncido, por alguna extraña razón parecía que esta vez no huiría como siempre de la habitación.

Vestía su característico traje azul y rojo, que se adaptaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, tenía manchas de tierra en todos lados, comenzaba a ser más que incómodo y extraño el silencio, decidiste romper la tensión.

¿Cómo te fue? – tu voz sonó rara, como si llevases meses sin pronunciar palabras.

Bien – contesto Steve secamente, mientras parecía salir del encantamiento que lo mantenía en el marco de la entrada – Así que… - comenzó a caminar en dirección del refrigerador.

¿Que? – preguntaste volviendo tu atención al sándwich casi terminado.

Steve no respondió y abrió el refrigerador, saco una botella y comenzó a beber el líquido. Volviste tu mirada hacia él y lo observaste. Steve termino de beber y apenas te miro, camino hacia el fregadero y se lavó las manos.

Sentiste como alguien te llamaba del otro lado, era Tony quien te hacia señas con la mano, lo miraste confundida, el rodo los ojos y te señalo tu celular, lo tomaste y viste varios mensajes sin abrir.

Los leíste, eran de Tony que te explicaba que había cambiado la broma, pero el plan continuaba, te pedía que entretuvieras un poco más a Steve en la cocina. Rodaste los ojos y aceptaste, después de todo ya te habías comprometido con él y no podías faltar a tu palabra.

Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos tratando de adivinar cuál era la nueva broma que no te diste cuenta que Steve llevaba un buen rato parado junto a ti preparándose un sándwich. Diste un pequeño salto cuando oíste su voz tan cerca. Lo miraste confundida.

Que si me haría usted el favor de pasarme la mayonesa – señalo el frasco.

Ah… si… - reíste nerviosa, extendiste tu mano y le diste la mayonesa.

Se lo agradezco – sonrió, por primera vez desde que llegaste, te dedicaba una sonrisa.

Te quedaste allí, estúpidamente perdida mirando su rostro, el pareció percatarse y te miro con el rabillo del ojo, sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. Termino de preparar el sándwich y se dispuso a huir de ti como siempre. Te acordaste de Tony y te plantaste frente a Steve dispuesta a no dejarlo salir. Steve te observo confundido.

No… no puedes salir – extendiste tus brazos.

¿Por qué no? – demando una explicación, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Por qué… porque… quiero una explicación antes – finalmente respondiste.

¿Sobre qué? – su voz sonaba nerviosa.

¿Por qué no te agrado? – bajaste los brazos.

Si me agradas – miro hacia el suelo.

Entonces porque siempre te vas cuando estoy cerca, desde que llegue, esta ha sido la conversación más larga que he sostenido contigo… - cruzaste los brazos, una inmensas ganas de llorar comenzaban a tocar tus ojos.

Yo… - cruzaron miradas – necesito darme una ducha – dejo el sándwich sobre la barra y casi huyo del lugar.

Estuviste a punto de soltarte a llorar, pero tu celular vibro, abriste el mensaje, era Tony, quien te avisaba que ya podías dejar salir a Steve. Tu estomago se hizo un vacío, por alguna extraña razón tenías ganas de que la broma fuera buena para poder reírte de Steve.

Caminaste hacia la sala y te topaste con Tony sentado mirando el televisor, te sonrió e hizo un ademán para que te acercaras y te sentaras junto a él. Sin más, caminaste hacia Tony y te sentaste lo más prudentemente cerca. Tony elimino la distancia y se acercó más, paso su brazo por tus hombros y te abrazo.

Es un idiota – apoyo su cabeza en la tuya.

¿Eh? – preguntaste confundida.

Nada – pareció concentrado en el televisor.

La paz fue interrumpida con el grito de Steve que parecía acercarse a toda prisa hacia ustedes.

Dios… Tony… ¿Qué hiciste? – murmuraste mientras se separaban y miraban hacia la entrada de la sala.

Apareció Steve, envuelto en una diminuta toalla, casi lo suficiente como para cubrir su parte íntima, mojado y agitado, buscaba con la mirada a Tony, quien se había refugiado en el respaldo del sillón para no ser visto.

¿Qué sucede? – te pusiste de pie.

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – caminaba buscando a Tony, se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que tú estabas allí y el envuelvo en una toalla. Te miro apenado y su rostro se puso rojo.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar la sala cuando Tony quien parecía haber pasado desapercibido estallo en risas.

Steve se acercó y lo encontró recostado en el sillón, retorciéndose de la risa.

¡Eres un desgraciado Tony! – Steve tomo por la camisa a Tony

¡Ey! cuidado que esta es mi favorita – Tony se deshizo del agarre – Para empezar la idea fue de ella – te señalo.

¿Perdón? – lo miraste confundida.

¿A si? – ahora era a ti a quien dedicaba la mirada asesina – muy bien, pues lo pagaran ambos – Steve se abalanzo sobre Tony quien lo esquivo y te empujo – ¡Corre! – te susurro.

Pero ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntabas mientras huías.

Tony te empujo en dirección contraria a la que el tomo, tu única idea fue encerrarte en tu habitación. Te sentaste sobre la cama y te recostaste, sin sentir te quedaste dormida, al despertar ya habían pasado 2 horas y había calma, abriste lentamente la puerta y asomaste la cabeza, no había nadie, caminaste lentamente, al pasar por la puerta de Steve, acercaste la oreja pero no oíste nada. Te dirigiste a la habitación de Tony y tocaste un par de veces. Por fin, alguien abrió la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Tony bostezaba.

¿Cómo que pasa? – Llevaste tus manos a la cintura- creo que me debes una explicación ¿no crees?

Ah eso… - Tony se tallo los ojos – ya no pasa nada, vete a dormir.

Pero… - sin dejarte replicar, Tony cerró la puerta, suspiraste molesta.

Caminaste por el pasillo y llegaste a tu cuarto, tomaste tu pijama, que consistía en una camisa larga de tirantes y un short corto de franela, también tomaste tu cepillo de dientes y saliste en dirección al baño. Te diste una ducha rápida y cepillaste tus dientes. Mientras terminabas de secarte el cabello, pensabas que podría haber sido esa broma que puso tan furioso a Steve, aunque si era tan malo preferías mejor quedarte con la duda.

Saliste del baño y cerraste la puerta, diste un par de paso antes de percatarte de que no había luz, pensaste quizás que ya era tan tarde que las luces se apagaban automáticamente, caminaste guiándote por la pared, había poca luz, la que entraba de la ventana principal, escuchaste un crujido tras de ti, eras demasiado lista para pensar en fantasmas, miraste sobre tu hombro y diste un pequeño salto, había una silueta enorme a 2 metros de ti.

S-Steve - Distinguiste perfectamente esa silueta.

¿Creíste que te salvarías del castigo? – comenzó a caminar hacia ti.

Sin dar tiempo corriste hacia tu habitación, Steve también acelero el paso. Tomaste el pomo del picaporte y abriste bruscamente la puerta, entraste y empujaste la puerta, pero ya era tarde, Steve tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro y era más que obvio que su fuerza era mayor.

Steve abrió con brusquedad, el impulso te lanzo al borde de la cama, Steve entro y cerró la puerta detrás. Te miro serio y camino hacia ti.

Yo, yo de verdad no sé qué te hizo Tony – te defendiste.

Steve se detuvo a un paso de llegar a ti, se sentó junto a ti y te miro severo.

¿Estas segura? – apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas.

S-sí, solo me pidió que te entretuviera en la cocina, eso fue todo – recobraste la calma.

Entonces… el castigo será menor para ti – volvió a su postura erguida.

¿Que? ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada – cruzaste los brazos – además el único aquí que ha sido malo eres tu...

¿Yo? – te miro confundido.

Si… aun no me dices porque me odias… - bajaste la mirada.

Ya te dije que no te odio… lo que pasa es que… - su rostro se puso rojo.

¿Qué? – pusiste tu mano sobre su rodilla, sentiste como su cuerpo se tensaba al instante, retiraste tu mano casi de inmediato.

Lo siento… - tomo tu mano con timidez – Es que me pones nervioso, eres tan hermosa, temía entorpecer las cosas y Tony no ayuda mucho, es el primero en saltar para burlarse y eso no lo soporto.

Te sonrojaste por completo, te quedaste en silencio mirando las mejillas de Steve. Cruzaron las miradas y las apartaron casi al instante. Sentiste como el apretaba tu mano, como ansiando una respuesta positiva de tu parte.

Siento ser tan molesto con esto – soltó tu mano como si considerara tu silencio una respuesta negativa – supongo que Tony y tu…

¿Que?... ¿No? – Agitaste las manos – él y yo solo somos compañeros… - tu voz sonaba raro de nuevo.

Entonces ¿qué significaba ese beso que te dio? – por fin tomo valor para buscar tus ojos.

¿Beso? – Preguntaste confundida, para inmediatamente recordar el beso de la cocina – Ah eso… nada realmente, quizás lo hizo solo para molestar.

Pues realmente lo hizo… - frunció el ceño.

Tu solo atinaste a esbozar una sonrisa.

Entonces… ¿amigos? – extendiste tu mano hacia él.

No – respondió secamente – Quiero algo más – dicho esto tomo tu mano y te jalo hacia él, rodeo sus brazos en tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu cintura y apretar un poco. Tu perdiste tu rostro en su pecho y lo abrazaste, percibías su aroma varonil combinado con vainilla, su corazón latía rápido, sonreíste y depositaste un beso en su pecho, sabias que quizás había sonreído, te atrajo más hacia él y se recostó en la cama, ambos se quedaron un buen rato allí, abrazados, reconociéndose.


End file.
